Your Love is My Treasure
by Xx-Medieval-Soul-xX
Summary: Mikayla is thrown into Middle-earth without memories of her past life by the powers of Galadriel. She must figure out who she truly is and face the perilous adventures that await her in her destined path. She learns that the power of love is strong enough to eliminate all darkness, and link lives together even through the barriers of racial differences. Thorin x human OC.


_Introduction_

Ever since I was a little girl, I've adored the stories of Middle-earth with all my heart. I've grown up with The Lord of the Rings, and just recently The Hobbit has captivated me. I've always longed to go there and be a part of the legendary tales, live the amazing adventures, fight with skill and honor, and find my one true love. One man, I mean dwarf, has stolen my heart and there is no escape. His name is Thorin Oakenshield. At first sight on the big screen, he has enthralled me and left me speechless. And every time I see him now, I still feel the same attraction even stronger than before. It's not just his handsome exterior that brings me to my knees, it's his poor heart and soul. He's been through so much pain, and has lost everything. I've always desired to be the one to heal him and be his reason for continuing on. And I never knew I'd get that chance. My sister and best friend were in love with Fili and Kili. We always promised each other that we'd one day get to Middle-earth together and be with our dream lovers. I've always wanted that to be true, to be in paradise with my closest friends. But sadly, that's not what fate had in store. Oh how I wished that had happened. But instead, I was thrown into Middle-earth alone, confused, and defenseless. The rewards along the way and at the end were, of course, priceless. Though I was living without memories of my past and numbly longing for something I would never remember, I ended up happy. I was where I was meant to be with my companions and new family. Here is my story. And though my adventure was not as perfect as I had imagined, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Your Love is my Treasure**

_Chapter One - The Portal_

Narrowing my eyes, I slowly but steadily pulled back the arrow nocked on my bowstring. I squinted for better accuracy, zeroing all of my senses in on my prey. The beast shuffled its muzzle idly through the thick carpet of fallen leaves on the forest floor, searching for any remainder of grass that hadn't been smothered by the thick covering upon them. It flicked its large ears and white tail as it stepped gracefully around fallen branches. I let out a soft breath and took aim to the right of the creature's front leg. My arms quivered from the exertion of holding back the power of my bow for so long, but I would not release until I was sure I would hit this animal and kill it as quickly and painlessly as possible. I was a hunter. I had respect for my prey, and always gave it a fair chance and an easy departure if I was successful. My body ached from crouching low for so long in a thicket of bushes and weeds, but soon my patience would be rewarded.

The beast suddenly raised its head, and the huge rack upon its crown stood straight and tall. I felt a twinge of dismay when its body tensed, as if it was preparing to run. But it wasn't looking my way, so I was unsure of what it heard or sensed. The deer raised its lean, muscled leg and taking one step forward, it became an unmoving statue as it stared. I knew that this would be my last opportunity to get a shot in, so I prepared to fire. I regained my fine-tuned concentration. I straightened my right arm, tightening my hold so the arrow would fly off straight and strong. Just as I let my sweaty fingers slip off the string, a screeching black shape shot through the air above the stag. My prey bolted with incredible speed and disappeared over a little hill to the left. I watched with surprise as my arrow planted itself in the dirt where the animal once stood. Cursing under my breath, I jumped out from my concealed hiding spot and onto open ground. As I crossed the little stoney creek that once separated my target and I, the wind suddenly began to pick up. It rustled the crimson leaves in the canopy above my head, and sent my loose blonde hair flying wildly behind me. When I finally got over there, I saw my arrow half buried in mud and damp leaves with just the feathers sticking out. Sighing, I pulled it out and tried my best to clean it before I returned it to my quiver. Beneath my brown hunting boots, I pinpointed the tracks of the deer that had just escaped me. There was no use in trying to follow them, because a spooked deer could run miles until it settled down.

Then it finally hit me that I did not yet know what ruined my hunt. I glanced about, remembering the loud black shape. It was most likely a bird, but if my memory was correct it looked very big. I let my eyes wander the forest from the earth to the tree tops, trying to locate something black among the browns and reds of Autumn. Suddenly a loud squawk sounded right behind me. I cried out in surprise and spun around with my hand on the hilt of the dagger on my belt. I froze when I found myself face to face with a large raven. It perched menacingly on a low branch about five feet above me. Its beady eyes just watched me, and for a long time neither of us moved. Then the raven ruffled out its feathers and casually lowered its head to clean under its wing with its beak. I swallowed and took a few steps back. The bird must have seen me in the corner of its eye, because when I moved it squawked again and flew to the forest floor, standing level with me. It cocked its head to one side, as it looked me over. And with a great flap of its wings it made a very strange sound, something I have never heard a bird make before: _"__Melhekhul!__"_ It then took off into flight and disappeared through a hole in the canopy and into the sky.

I just stood for a while, scared out of my wits. I'd never seen an animal act like this before. It was as if it was intelligently studying me and then... it spoke! Something about the language was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. It made me think of something that would come out of the Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, movies and books that I was a huge fan of in my youth. I finally got a hold of myself and moved around a bit. I walked over to the tree that the raven perched on, and ran my hand absentmindedly along the rough bark. I could tell it was an oak by the shape of the leaves and the many acorns swaying on the boughs. I then followed the route of the bird's flight with my eyes, and gazed curiously up at the hole in which it departed. There was a nagging ache inside me, the pull of wanting to know more. But the raven was gone, and so was my prey, so I had nothing to do but turn back to my truck before it started to get dark.

I had followed that deer for a few hours, so I had a long trek back to the road. I was still pretty deep in the woods, but I wasn't scared of the night because I was well armed and knew this part of the forest well. I noticed the song birds were beginning to settle down and stop chirping as the sky grew ever darker. I could see a deep orange sunset to the west through the branches, and I let my gaze linger there as I walked to admire how beautifully the red and golden leaves looked in front of it. The Autumn breeze was blowing gently in the way I was travelling, cooling my skin and bringing with it the amazing smells of the woods. Leaves fell like rain around me with its steadfast gusts.

_"Ai!"_

I was suddenly awoken from my pleasant day-dreaming when I heard a woman's voice. I stopped in my tracks and listened hard. When I didn't hear it again I dismissed it as my imagination. But the sound kept repeating in my head. It chilled me to the bone. What a weird day. As I continued on down the deer-trod path, I questioned my sanity multiple times. I also had other theories. Was it a ghost? Unlikely, I was a skeptic about their existence. Was it an animal? It sounded pretty human to me, and no animal noise out there sounded even remotely close. Was it someone lost or hurt? That one disturbed me the most. I kept my ears pricked for another call, so I could possibly find this person and help them. But all was silent, and not the forest's usual peaceful quiet. It was eerie, and I had no idea why.

Another thing I noticed is that the wind shifted to my back. It seemed to push me onward, assuring me that all was good and I was going the right way. Like it was destiny that I was on that path. Okay, now I knew for sure that I was insane. I shook my head in shame that I would think of such strange things. All of a sudden the wind picked up again and blew the foliage and trees madly before me. It was revealed to me that my path opened up into a clearing in the trees when the branches moved. I had never noticed it there before. I quickened my pace and nervously looked from side to side. I just wanted to get out of there.

_"Ai! Laurië Lantar lassi súrine_

_Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!"_

I turned white as a ghost. The same woman's voice was singing from the clearing. I stood still and made no plans of continuing on. The trees creaked and groaned from the wind in reply. I pulled out my bow and clumsily grabbed an arrow with my shaking fingers. I held it in place, but didn't pull the string back. Summoning all my courage, I shouted weakly: "Hello?" I listened as the sound pathetically echoed back at me in the stillness. I was not ignored.

_"Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_

_Mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_

_Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_

_Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

_Ómaryo airetári-lírinen."_

I was dumbfounded. I had no idea what she was saying. The singing was beautiful, but it instilled fear within me that I had never felt before. Her voice was not menacing, it was almost hypnotically soothing. What seemed to frighten me beyond measure was knowing that I was about to face something mysterious that was beyond my wildest dreams.

_"Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?"_

That question seemed to take hold of me and almost force me to continue on. When I finally stepped into the clearing, I saw that it was empty. I was baffled; the woman was no where to be found! The clearing looked perfectly normal and had no out of the ordinary qualities. Countless leaves were strewn on the ground just like everywhere else, and only a few small berry bushes filled the space. Was this a dream? I went to the center and sat down with my head in my hands, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

It was just about dark out now, and I noticed that a low mist was drifting in through the trees from the valley, as usual during this time of evening. The chill of night was setting in, and I shivered. But I just couldn't bring myself to leave just yet. I seemed to be in a state of disbelief and denial. I just would not go until I proved that I wasn't crazy. I watched the mist thicken around me with wide timid eyes.

_"An s__í__ Tintall__ë__ Varda Oioloss__ë__o_

_Ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë_

_Ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë,"_

I lept to my feet. "Who are you? What do you want?" I turned around in all directions but I still saw nothing but the same swirling fog in the dim light. The singing continued like I never spoke.

_"ar sindanóriello caita mornië_

_I falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië_

_Untúpa calaciryo míri oialë."_

I stood staring in wonder when the mist in the middle of the clearing started to shift to a light blue color. My mouth hung open and I hugged my arms to my chest to shield off the numbing cold. The wind was wild now, and I ducked my head to stop my hair from stinging my face as it flew about in all directions.

_S__í vanwa ná, rómello vanwa, __V__alimar!_

_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar!"_

Something glowing began to form in the mist and my green eyes squinted in the blinding light. Slowly there was a face and a figure before me. The woman! She had long curly blonde hair, a flowing white gown, and a crown of silver upon her head.

_"Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!"_

When she finished her song, she turned her head and smiled at me. I recognised her at once when I saw her fair pointed elf ears.

"Galadriel?!" I stared in wonder at the maiden, and took a few steps back. This was the weirdest dream I had ever had in my life.

"Do not be afraid, Mikayla." She offered her soft pale hand to me. I was very hesitant at first, but her gentle smile seemed to tell me that I could trust her. After all, I knew all the good things she's done in the movies and books. Stiff as stone, I edged towards her with the expression of awe transfixed on my face. "You are needed elsewhere. Come."

I stopped suddenly. "What do you mean..?"

She did not drop her hand and continued to wait for me to approach. "A story is beginning in another land that you are meant to be a part of. Many lives will be affected by your actions, and the fate of that world will be forever changed by your presence. Come, and fulfill your destiny."

I felt tears spilling over my eyelids. "A- Am I going to... Middle-earth?" I couldn't stop my crying. I was filled with an emotion impossible to describe. My old fantasies of being with Thorin Oakenshield flooded back into my mind. I could only get out one word. "Thorin?" I had trouble breathing.

Galadriel's eyes filled with light and she smiled wider. "Yes, dear child. All you have dreamed will be true." She reached out further with her arm and nodded encouragingly. I ran, covering the distance between us in an instant. As our hands touched, I saw every one of my life memories in an instant. I saw my loved ones' faces flash before my eyes: my mother, my father, my sister, my grandparents, my best friend and so on. And as each passed by I said a sorrowful farewell to them. I saw myself as an innocent child, playing and learning about the world that I thought was so full of goodness and joy. I saw myself as an early teen, carefree, in love and always having fun. I then saw myself in my late teens and early twenties, depressed and hurting. Longing became the only feeling in the eternal emptiness of my soul. I knew what the cruel world truly was, and all the magic of youth was gone. I longed to run away. My vision shifted and I saw Thorin's smile, beckoning me with blue eyes filled with endless love. He was waiting for me. And then I knew I was ready to let go. And as I did so, Galadriel's blazing light flashed painfully brighter and suddenly turned to darkness. I felt myself falling, and trying to open my mouth to scream. I wasn't in control of my body. I heard Galadriel's distant whisper and then, hitting something hard, I was gone.

_"...__Namárië... Fare thee well..."_


End file.
